The Wish
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: (Chapter 3 is up) What happens when Gohan and Vegeta decide to switch bodies? And what if they forgot one importent detail?
1. Default Chapter

I know I should end my others stories before I am posting another, but what can I do? the ideas just popping into my head.

Do not own Dragon Ball Z and nothing related to it.

This story taking place before Goku got home after Namek explosion.

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_**Gohan's POV**_

I was looking out of the window, hoping to see my father, but like always there were only the normal things- grass, flowers, laundry, etc.

I sighed as I got back to my homework.

"GOHAN," my mother called from down stairs suddenly.

'Now what?' I thought to myself miserably.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I got off my chair.

I got out of my room and headed to the guest room.

"Yes mum?" I asked her as I entered the room.

"Gohan, meet . . . (A/N: I don't remember his name so let's just call him . . . 'The teacher') . . . 'The teacher' _scary music at the background_ ," she told me and introduced me to a tall man with a whip in his hands.

I tried to smile but my lips just couldn't do the request.

'He can't be that bad . . .' I thought to myself, boy, I was so wrong!

Before I could know better, 'The teacher' . . ._ scary music at the background_ got control over the house, more correct will be- over me.

He didn't know the meaning for the word brake; 'sleep' wasn't in his dictionary a there wasn't time for food . . . never!

I knew I could not hold it for too long.

I alsoknewthat Vegeta got back and was staying in Bulma's place for know, why my life couldn't be like his?

He got simple life without any homework . . . thought I did not know much about Vegeta's life.

"It is not the time for day dreaming boy!" 'The teacher' . . ._scary music in the background_ yelled at me.

'Wait a sec, I got a great idea!' I thought to myself.

Before the 'The teacher' . . ._scary- . . . --" you know the rest_ could do something I knocked him out of cold.

I know I was going to regret it, but if my plane will work then I won't need to meet him ever again.

I got out of my room and started to fly over Bulma's place.

After a fewhours of flying

'Oh, great!' I thought to myself happily, as the capsule corp. was in sight.

I landed quickly and ran inside.

"Hi Gohan, what a pleasant surprise," Yamcha told me as he caught the sight of me.

"Hi, do you know where Vegeta is now?" I asked him.

Yamcha suddenly got a weird expiration on his face; something between surprise and anger . . . not a very pretty sight.

"He's inside the house, eating everything eatable in the refrigerator," he told me.

"Why are you saying it? Are you saying there is something uneatable here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Bulma's cooking," he explained me.

"You're right," I agreed as I got suddenly a flashback.

**...flashback...**

"Goku! Chichi! I glade you could come for dinner," Bulma said as she opened the door.

"And who is this cutie?" she asked as she looked at the little boy, knowing already who he is . . .

"Hi, I'm Gohan," the little boy said.

Bulma laughed in replay.

"I know, well, come in, dinner is ready!" Bulma said and they all entered a big room with table, chairs, refrigerator . . . to make a long story short- the kitchen.

"Sit please and start eating," Bulma said.

They all sat and started eating as she said.

Suddenly they all got green faces.

"So do you like it? I made it myself," Bulma told them.

Chichi's face suddenly turned from green to red faster then traffic lights.

"Did you try to kill us or something?!" Chichi yelled at Bulma as she choked.

**...End Flashback...**

"Well, see you later," I said to Yamcha and got inside the house.

It did not take me too long to find the kitchen where was Vegeta.

"Hi, Vegeta," I called him.

Vegeta gave me a surprised look.

"Did your father have gotback already?" he asked me suspiciously.

"No," I answered.

"Then why are you here?" he asked me.

"Just thought of something and I need your help," I told him.

"What?" he asked me curiously.

"I want to find the dragon balls and ask them to change the souls between our bodies," I explained him.

"And what I will get out of that?" he asked me.

"Well, you'll be in my house and will eat a lot of food, beside, you'll be the first to see my dad," I told him.

Vegeta suddenly got a cocky smile on his lips.

"Fine," he agreed.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

First chapter is finished! 

Please review me and tell me how it.

Love ya, bye, bye!


	2. It happens

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"So . . . would you help me to find the dragon balls?" I asked him.  
  
"Like I have a choice," he growled.  
  
We both got of the room.  
  
"Do you know how we supposed to find them?" he asked me.  
  
"With the radar," I explained him.  
  
"Right, I'll get it," he told me and got of the room; after five seconds, he come back with the radar.  
  
"How did you do it so fast?" I asked him impressed.  
  
"V-E-G-E-T-A-!-!-!" we suddenly heard a scream from the other room.  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Lets go, we don't need to waste time here," he told me and stepped to open the window; we both got off.  
  
After Five Hours  
  
"Finally, they are all here," he said in relief as we landed in a far away island.  
  
"It could be much faster if we didn't stop in that doughnut store, we wasted at least an half an hour there," I mentioned.  
  
"What about the ice cream store we stopped for you? Don't blame me for anything 'cause you are responsible for that as much as I do!" he yelled at me annoyed.  
  
"Lets start with the fu thing!" I yelled at him back, so I love ice cream, people would not punish you for that . . . right? I mean, I ate everything in the store . . . But I paid for it!  
  
While I was thinking, Vegeta called the dragon out.  
  
"What is your wish?" he asked us.  
  
Vegeta and I exchanged looks.  
  
"Change the souls between our bodies," we said at the same time.  
  
Suddenly the dragon's eyes shined in strong red light and I felt something cold inside of me, then, everything I have known changed, all the feelings became different . . .  
  
Then, as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Your wish is done," I heard the dragon's voice telling, then he disappeared and the balls flew to different places.  
  
I felt strange . . . I felt taller . . . I felt stronger . . . I felt doughnuts in my mouth!  
  
"I'm short and weak!" suddenly I heard my own voice yelling.  
  
I turned around to look at myself . . .  
  
'Am I always so fat?' the thought came to my mind as I kept staring at the body that once been mine.  
  
I kicked it "I'm not weak!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! What you did that for?" my body called . . . actually it was Vegeta inside . . .  
  
"THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" I yelled.  
  
"Tell me about it," he growled.  
  
"I'm the one who should be complaining! You already were in a body like this when you were a kid! I never had been a grown up person!" I yelled at him.  
  
"You won't yell at me like this! You should respect me 'cause I'm older then you!" he yelled at me.  
  
"Not any more," I said as a cocky smile appeared on my new body lips.  
  
"Well then, shut up 'cause it was your idea from the first place!" he yelled at me.  
  
"Fine," I finally agreed.  
  
"Vegeta, do you know where I live?" I asked him.  
  
"Well . . . no," he simply answered.  
  
"Then come after me," I told him as we started flying.  
  
After half a hour  
  
"We are here," I told him as we landed on the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" my mother's voice sounded suddenly.  
  
"We both turned to see here running towered us.  
  
She stopped in front Vegeta and started yelling at him.  
  
"You are a really bad boy Gohan! What have you been thinking when you escaped the house like that?" she yelled at him.  
  
I started giggle but I stopped immediately when a thought came to my mind.  
  
'Vegeta will not take much of it . . . he will slap my mom and then we both will have to explain her,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Give him a rest, his just a boy who want to have fun," I tried to convince my own mother.  
  
"Who asked your opinion?!" she barked at me.  
  
"You!" she yelled and pointed on Vegeta.  
  
"Go back to your room! You have a lot of homework to do!" she added. "Why you-" I heard Vegeta mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Control yourself," I whispered into his ear.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Can we talk for a second . . . alone," he told me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him as we were far enough so she could not hear us.  
  
"Can we switch bodies back? This idea is stupid and I don't think I will be able to handle your mother," he explained me.  
  
"Sorry but you'll need to learn to handle with her for a year . . . that's when we will be able to ask the dragon to change as back . . ." I answered him.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
So . . . what do you think? Review please! 


	3. Dinner

Vegeta in Gohan's body POV  
  
The brat and I argued for the rest of the evening and his mom went already after the first ten minuets and started making dinner.  
  
I could not believe it! I was stuck it this boy body for the rest of this year!  
  
Finally, we both agreed not to tell anyone about that switch and try to act the most like the other.  
  
Gohan did not want anyone to know about the switch because his mother, I did not want anyone to know about the switch because my pride.  
  
After another two hours of arguing Chichi called Gohan to dinner, he almost came in when he remembered that he was in my body, which meant he was not supposed to eat that dinner, it was for ME!  
  
I stepped inside watching him leave.  
  
"Finally that stupid guy left, you know Gohan, and you better stop hanging out with bullies like him!" Chichi told me.  
  
"What?! How dear you woman?!!" I snapped and stood on my legs.  
  
Chichi looked surprised but then the surprise turned to anger.  
  
'Shit, I blew it!' I thought to myself knowing that now I will have to explain her what is going on.  
  
"Apologize this instant young man or there won't be any dessert for you," she threatened me.  
  
'No dessert!' the thought hit me hardly.  
  
I quickly got up from my seat and stepped near Chichi, then I bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" I begged her.  
  
"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I NEED TO EAT DESSEART!!!" I yelled.  
  
Chichi looked surprised and sweat dropped.  
  
"Fine," she replayed and went off the room.  
  
I sighed in relief 'that was close,' I thought to myself and kept eating.  
  
Who knows, maybe living with that woman won't as bad as I thought it would, thought I still don't understand how someone could marry her . . . probably Kakarot had a very good reason for doing that . . . 


	4. AN

**A/N:**

Hi, I'm glad you like this story so far, and I promise I'll update it . . . but not now.

When I started to write stories at this site I had no experience at all, though now I do.

I got something important at this year . . . writing more then one story at the same time is no good. So I decided to finish my other story and then I promise I'll update it (this story) again.

I'm really sorry if there so many grammar / mistakes, but I promise to re write it as I will have time.

I've got few ideas for this story . . . but I just don't know how to finish it . . .

Got any ideas? Please write them to me.

Love- Neko Jin Katherine


End file.
